vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famitsu 2005 video game sales
Famitsu 2005 video game sales (source) Article Totals: DS - 11.4 million GBA - 6.2 million GCN - 2.9 million PSX - 50K PS2 - 26.2 million PSP - 3.7 million 360 - 60K 1,DS ,Animal Crossing,1169757, 2,PS2 ,Gran Turismo 4,1066749, 3,DS ,Train Your Brain,1011341, 4,DS ,Nintendogs,965665, 5,PS2 ,Winning Eleven 9,923288, 6,PS2 ,Dynasty Warriors 5,917985, 7,DS ,Brain Flex,875371, 8,DS ,Tamagotchi,770391, 9,PS2 ,Kingdom Hearts II,737652, 10,DS ,Mario Kart DS,669575, 11,PS2 ,Dragon Ball Z 3,642424, 12,GBA ,Mushi King,629902, 13,PS2 ,Super Robot Wars Alpha 3,602695, 14,PS2 ,Dragon Ball Z Sparking!,532690, 15,DS ,Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon Blue,521380, 16,GBA ,Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon Red,517484, 17,DS ,Sawaru Made in Wario,505254,855565 18,PS2 ,Winning Eleven 8: Liveware Evolution,468242, 19,DS ,Jump Super Stars,464076, 20,GBA ,Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros.,457558,1034264 21,PS2 ,Romancing Saga: Minstrel Song,454657, 22,DS ,Super Mario 64 DS,447505,814108 23,PS2 ,Tales Of The Abyss,440225, 24,PS2 ,Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War,436411, 25,PS2 ,Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 12,433535, 26,GBA ,Rockman EXE 6: Faltzer / Greiga,432119, 27,PS2 ,Gundam Seed: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T.,417191, 28,PS2 ,BioHazard 4,370590, 29,PS2 ,Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends,355296, 30,PS2 ,Tales of Legendia,342779, 31,GC ,Mario Party 7,329633, 32,GBA ,Pokemon Emerald,319837,1654858 33,PS2 ,Tekken 5,317357, 34,PS2 ,Dragon Quest VIII,307572,3538860 35,DS ,Daredemo Asobi Taizen,301809, 36,PS2 ,Rogue Galaxy,299310, 37,PS2 ,Radiata Stories,293413, 38,PS2 ,Devil May Cry 3,281025, 39,DS ,Touch! Kirby,276418, 40,PSP ,Hot Shots Golf Portable,268173,399161 41,PS2 ,Another Century's Episode,254527, 42,GBA ,Mario Party Advance,241721, 43,PS2 ,Daito Pachi-Slot Yoshimune,241277,510555 44,PS2 ,Grandia III,233866, 45,PSP ,Monster Hunter Portable,233783, 46,GC ,Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen ! 4,233107, 47,PS2 ,Ryu ga Gotoku,232650, 48,PS2 ,Monster Hunter G,232239, 49,GC ,Pokemon XD,232196, 50,GC ,BioHazard 4,220799, 51,DS ,Pokemon Torouze,215038, 52,DS ,Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshuu 3,212655, 53,PS2 ,Ape Escape 3,212534, 54,GC ,Super Mario Stadium Miracle Baseball,211661, 55,GBA ,Rockman EXE 5: Team of Blues,211099,415630 56,PS2 ,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater,209674,819807 57,PS2 ,Drag On Dragoon 2,203336, 58,GBA ,Pokemon Fire Red / Leaf Green,202800,2580513 59,PSP ,Winning Eleven 9,202176, 60,PS2 ,Jissen Pachi-Slot Fist of North Star,201367, 61,DS ,Touch! Catch! Yoshi,197337, 62,PSP ,Dynasty Warriors,195473,286187 63,GC ,StarFox Assault,195407, 64,PS2 ,DQ & FF in Itadaki Street Special,194673,380482 65,GBA ,Rockman EXE 5: Team of Colonel,194472, 66,PS2 ,Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3,194372, 67,PSP ,Tales Of Eternia,193458, 68,PS2 ,Naruto: Uzumaki Ninden,191077, 69,PS2 ,Wanda to Kyozou,190916, 70,PS2 ,Ratchet & Clank 4th,187773, 71,PS2 ,Wild Arms: The 4th Detonator,186221, 72,PSP ,Brain Trainer Portable,185199, 73,PS2 ,Daito Pachi-Slot Ossu! Banchou,184440, 74,PS2 ,Gundam Seed Destiny Generation of C.E.,181576, 75,GBA ,Super Robot Taisen J,180503, 76,PS2 ,Gundam True Odyssey,180386, 77,PS2 ,Berwick Saga,177202, 78,DS ,Slime MoriMori: Dragon Quest 2,176218, 79,PS2 ,Pro Yakyuu Spirits 2,175660, 80,DS ,Pokemon Dash,171286,348285 81,PS2 ,Sengoku Basara,167445, 82,DS ,Dragon Ball Z: Bukuu Ressen,165599, 83,GBA ,Super Robot Taisen Original Gen 2,164884, 84,PS2 ,Simple 2000 Series Vol. 81,164586, 85,PSP ,Ridge Racers,158265,273521 86,GC ,Fire Emblem: Souen no Kiseki,156413, 87,PS2 ,Summon Night EX Thesis,153962, 88,GC ,Mario Party 6,153682,527132 89,PS2 ,Tales Of Rebirth,152551,596493 90,PS2 ,Momotarou Densetsu 15,149550, 91,PS2 ,Sakura Taisen 5,144668, 92,PS2 ,Tengai Makyou III: Namida,144415, 93,DS ,Super Princess Peach,142684, 94,GC ,Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 3,139212,404951 95,GBA ,Final Fantasy IV Advance,134148, 96,PS2 ,Namco x Capcom,131615, 97,PS2 ,Rumble Roses,129021, 98,PS2 ,Baseball Live 2005,128221, 99,PSP ,Ape Escape Academy,127679, 100,PS2 ,Saint Seiya: Chapter Sanctuary,127509, 101,PS2 ,Soul Calibur III,126402, 102,PS2 ,GENJI,126232, 103,PS2 ,Minna no Golf 4 (PS2 The Best),125326,228432 104,PS2 ,Pachislot by Success,124386, 105,DS ,Naruto RPG 2,121321, 106,PS2 ,Yu Yu Hakusho Forever,120939, 107,PS2 ,Pachislot Shinseiki Evolution,120416, 108,PS2 ,Phantom Kingdom,116672, 109,PS2 ,Minna Daisuki Katamari Damacy,116130, 110,PSP ,Sarugetchu P,113443, 111,GBA ,Pokémon Sapphire,113430,5302676 112,GBA ,Tales of the World : Narikiri Dungeon 3,113414, 113,GBA ,Mario Tennis : Power Tour,113225, 114,PS2 ,Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou ! Onimusha 3,112342, 115,PS2 ,To Heart 2,111296, 116,GBA ,Power Pro Kun Pocket 7,110006,213210 117,PS2 ,Kenka Banchou,108958, 118,GBA ,Yoshi Topsy-Turvy,107857,261317 119,GBA ,Kirby Amazing Mirror,107717,674730 120,PS2 ,Let's Make a Pro Baseball Team ! 3,106812, 121,DS ,Harvest Moon DS,106230, 122,PSP ,Mahjong Fight Club,105454,127972 123,DS ,Trace Memory,105452, 124,GBA ,Wario Ware Twisted,104840,463938 125,PS2 ,J.League Winning Eleven 9,104795, 126,PS2 ,Momotarou Densetsu USA,103263,346722 127,DS ,Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney,101902, 128,PS2 ,Metal Saga,99374, 129,GC ,Donkey Kong : Jungle Beat,99083,220132 130,DS ,Pac-Pix,98650, 131,GC ,Chibi Robo,97879, 132,PS2 ,Shining Force Neo,96013, 133,PS2 ,Fuuun Bakumatsuden,95421, 134,DS ,Yugioh Duel Monsters Nightmare Troubador,95412, 135,DS ,SD Gundam G Generation DS,94317, 136,PS2 ,Kagero II-Dark Illusion,94267, 137,DS ,Mushiking Road to Greatest Champion DS,94158, 138,PS2 ,Sangokushi X,92651, 139,DS ,Pawapoke Koshien,92165, 140,PS2 ,Sangokushi III,92155,170809 141,DS ,Egg Monster Hero DS,92096, 142,PS2 ,Musashiden II Blade Master,91994, 143,PS2 ,Moji Pittan (PS2 The Best),91229,225477 144,PS2 ,Digital Devil Saga 2,90812, 145,PSP ,Moji Pittan PSP,90446,115349 146,PS2 ,Taiko no Tatsujin Go! Go! Godaime,90415,194840 147,PS2 ,Nindou Imashime,90034, 148,GBA ,Yugioh Duel Monsters GX,89862, 149,GBA ,Dr. Mario & Panel de Pon,89008, 150,PS2 ,One Piece Grand Battle Rush,88058, 151,PS2 ,Winning Post 7,86643, 152,PSP ,Bleash Heat the Soul,86613, 153,PS2 ,Nana,86301, 154,GBA ,Shin Bokura no Taiyou (Boktai 3),85266, 155,PS2 ,Ikusagami,84408, 156,PS2 ,Gundam vs. Z Gundam,83950,352111 157,PS2 ,Beatdown,83947, 158,PS2 ,Shadow Hearts From the New World,82317, 159,PS2 ,Bleach Erabareshi Tamashii,82222, 160,PS2 ,Kaido: Legend of the Touge,81879, 161,PS2 ,Zill I'll Infinite,81349, 162,PS2 ,GTA Vice City,81222, 163,DS ,Band Brothers,81210,164166 164,PS2 ,Hanjuku Eiyuu,81069, 165,PS2 ,Kingdom Hearts Final Mix,80709, 166,GC ,Donkey Konga 3,80510, 167,PS2 ,Armored Core: Last Raven,80419, 168,PSP ,Metal Gear Acid,80224,118553 169,PSP ,Popolocrois Monogatari,79756, 170,PSP ,Namco Museum,79572, 171,GC ,Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 12,78803, 172,PS2 ,Samurai Western,77258, 173,DS ,Rockman EXE5 DS,76911, 174,PS2 ,Ratchet and Clank 3,75475,274188 175,GBA ,Gashbell 2,75024,142243 176,GBA ,Super Mario Advance 4,74937,687375 177,GBA ,Rockman Zero 4,74354, 178,PSP ,Dokodemo Issho,73476,103205 179,PS2 ,Metal Gear Solid 3,73337, 180,PSP ,Gundam Battle Tactics,73275, 181,PSP ,Eiyuu Legend Gagharv Trilogy,73115,103834 182,PS2 ,Grand Theft Auto 3,72857,77700 183,PS2 ,Hajime no Ippo All Stars,72801, 184,PSP ,Tenchu Shinobi Taizen,70942, 185,GC ,Harvest Moon Song of Happiness,70673, 186,PSP ,Derby Time,70668, 187,PS2 ,Death by Degrees,70176, 188,PS2 ,Soccer Life 2,70156, 189,GBA ,Super Donkey Kong 3,69985, 190,PSP ,Bleach Heat the Soul 2,69733, 191,PS2 ,Zero: Shisei no Koe,69147, 192,PS2 ,Yoshitsune Eiyuuden,68983, 193,PSP ,Puyo Puyo Fever,67274,76507 194,GBA ,Yugioh Dueal Monsters International 2,67205, 195,PS2 ,Magic Teacher Negima! 2nd Period,66140, 196,PS2 ,Magic Teacher Negima! 1st Period,65771, 197,PS2 ,Rhapsodia,64472, 198,PS2 ,Jikkyo Powerful Pro Baseball 12,64354, 199,PS2 ,Fullmetal Alchemist 3,64209, 200,GC ,Mario Tennis,64076,377172 201,PS2 ,Racing Battle-C1 GRAND PRIX-,62154, 202,GBA ,Marheaven~Knocking on Heaven's Door,62064, 203,PS2 ,Rakushou! Pachislot Sengen 3,61767, 204,PS2 ,Star Wars Episode 3,61221, 205,PS2 ,Momotarou Dentetsu 12,61202, 206,PS2 ,Code Age Commanders,61154, 207,PS2 ,Jissen Pachislot Hisshouhou! Hokuto no Ken,60663,962768 208,PSP ,Taiko no Tatsujin Portable,59925, 209,GC ,Dance Dance Revolution with MARIO,59922, 210,PS2 ,Katamari Damacy (PlayStation2 the Best),58255,74519 211,GBA ,Dragonball Advance Adventure,58195,152651 212,DS ,Meteos,57880, 213,PS2 ,Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana 2,57642, 214,PS2 ,Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation2 the Best),57397, 215,PS2 ,Jissen Pachislot Hisshouhou! Aladdin 2 Evolution,57177, 216,PSP ,Jissen Pachislot Hisshouhou! Hokuto no Ken Portable,56550, 217,GBA ,Thousand Year Family,55620, 218,DS ,Power Pro-kun Pocket 8,55597, 219,GC ,Totsugeki! Famicom Wars,55565, 220,GC ,SD Gundam Gashapon Wars,54765, 221,PS2 ,Fighting For One Piece,54468, 222,DS ,Puyo Puyo Fever,54120,74218 223,DS ,DS Rakubiki Jiten,53934, 224,PS2 ,Taiko no Tatsujin 6 Wai Wai Happy!,53483, 225,GBA ,Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories,53440,342341 226,PSP ,Minna no Golf Portable,53333, 227,PS2 ,Harukanaru Toki no Naka 3,53299, 228,GC ,BLEACH GC,53255, 229,PS2 ,Medal of Honor European Assault,53190, 230,PSP ,Gundam Giren no Yabou - Zeon no Keifu,52887, 231,GBA ,Futari wa Precure,52758,100429 232,PS2 ,Enthusia Professional Racing,52248, 233,PS2 ,Jikyou Powerful Pro Baseball 11,52037,106890 234,PS2 ,Need For Speed Underground 2,51991,78855 235,PS2 ,Puyo Puyo Fever Okaitokuban (PlayStation2 the Best),51990, 236,PS2 ,Urban Reign,51741, 237,DS ,Prince of Tennis 2005 Crystal Drive,51658, 238,PS2 ,Sakura Taisen 3,51563, 239,PS2 ,Mercenaries,51371, 240,PS2 ,Hissatsu Ura-Kagyou,50841, 241,PSP ,Geki Sengoku Musou ,50684, 242,PS2 ,Shin Bakusou Dekotora Densetsu ,50571, 243,PSP ,Shutokou Battle ,49907, 244,PS2 ,Kingdom Hearts (Ultimate Hits),49708, 245,PS2 ,Taiko no Tatsujin Tobikkiri! Anime Special ,49554, 246,PS2 ,D1 Grand Prix ,49494, 247,PS2 ,NBA Live 06 ,48907, 248,GBA ,Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap ,48838,235400 249,GBA ,DK King of Swing ,48749, 250,PS2 ,Gallop Racer 8 ,48726, 251,DS ,Ossu! Tatakae! Ouendan ,48291, 252,GBA ,Ochaken no Yume Bouken ,48250, 253,PS2 ,Kenran Butou Sai ,47791, 254,GBA ,BLEACH Advance ,47676, 255,GBA ,Shin Sangoku Musou Advance ,47400, 256,PS2 ,FFX (Ultimate Hits) ,47056, 257,PS2 ,Slotter UP Core 5 ,47033,123461 258,PSP ,TALKMAN ,46845, 259,GC ,ONE PIECE Grand Battle RUSH ,46395, 260,DS ,Jissen Pachislot Hisshouhou! Hokuto no Ken DS ,46353, 261,PS2 ,Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth ,45942, 262,PSP ,The Tower of Purgatory ,45305, 263,DS ,Bomberman ,44907, 264,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.80: The Oanechan Blue ,44635, 265,PS2 ,Ace Combat 5 ,43390, 266,PS2 ,K-1 PREMIUM 2004 Dynamite!! ,43361,59314 267,PS2 ,Winning Post 6 2005 ,43013, 268,PS2 ,Castlevania: Curse of Darkness ,42926, 269,PS2 ,Dragon Ball Z2 (PlayStation2 the Best) ,42841,76938 270,DS ,Chokkan Hitofude ,42705,94947 271,PS2 ,Burnout Revenge ,42658, 272,PS2 ,Front Mission Online ,42352, 273,PSP ,Coded Arms ,41504, 274,PS2 ,Exciting Pro Wrestling 6 SMACKDOWN V,41375, 275,PS2 ,Resident Evil Outbreak FILE2,41300,213881 276,DS ,Feel the Magic XX/YY ,40939,100263 277,GBA ,Momotarou Dentetsu G ,40812, 278,GC ,Metroid Prime 2 ,40355, 279,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.68: The Tousou Highway: Nagoya-Tokyo ,40343,55101 280,PS2 ,Pachinko Ultra Seven 8 ,40052, 281,PS2 ,Shinsengumi Gunrouden ,39314, 282,PS2 ,ICO (PlayStation2 the Best) ,39228,90501 283,PS2 ,Shadow Hearts II (Director's Hit PlayStation2 the Best) ,38911, 284,PS2 ,Minna no GOLF 4 (PlayStation2 the Best) ,38863, 285,360 ,Ridge Racer 6 ,38765, 286,GBA ,Tsuukin Hitofude ,38563, 287,GBA ,Magic Teacher Negima! Private Lesson ,38538, 288,PS2 ,Duel Monsters ,38007, 289,PS2 ,Digimon World X ,37590, 290,PS2 ,Y's Box of Napishtim ,37325, 291,PS2 ,Goldeneye Dark Agent ,37284, 292,PS2 ,Beet the Vandal Buster Darkness Century ,36851, 293,GBA ,Legend of Starfi 3 ,36522,249468 294,PS2 ,Pachinko Mito Koumon Pachitte Chonmage Tatsujin 9 ,35792, 295,PS2 ,Shuffle! On the Stage ,35625, 296,PS2 ,Rockman X8 ,35546, 297,GBA ,Futari wa Precure MaxHeart ,34969, 298,PS2 ,Bumpy Trot ,34889, 299,PS2 ,Formula One 2005 ,34760, 300,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.72 THE Ninkyou,34726, 301,DS ,Famicom Wars DS ,34447, 302,DS ,Tendo Dokuta ,34356,76876 303,DS ,Futari wa Precure MaxHeartDANZEN! ,34048, 304,PS2 ,Monster Farm 5 Circus Caravan ,33876, 305,GBA ,Summon Night: Swordcraft Story ,33649, 306,PS2 ,Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation2 the Best) ,33569, 307,PS2 ,Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.18 Dragon Force ,33231, 308,GBA ,Zettai Zetsumei Dangerous Jiisan ,32839,47310 309,PS2 ,Pop'n Music 11 ,32801, 310,PS2 ,DEMENT ,32799, 311,PSP ,Need For Speed Underground Rivals ,32503, 312,PSP ,Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy ,32159, 313,PSP ,Doraslot Shuyaku wa Zenigata ,31987, 314,PSP ,Guilty Gear XX #Reload ,31910, 315,PS2 ,Gladiator: Road to Freedom ,31907, 316,PS2 ,New Jinsei Game ,31739,47803 317,GBA ,The Tower ,31467, 318,PS2 ,OZ ,31230, 319,GC ,Animal Crossing e+ ,31223,386258 320,PS2 ,Evangelion Girlfriend of Steel 2nd ,31211, 321,PS2 ,Vampire Dark Stalkers Collection ,31113, 322,PS2 ,Pachi-Para 12 ,31007, 323,PS2 ,K-1 WORLD MAX 2005 ,30943, 324,PS2 ,G1 Jockey 3 2005 ,30683, 325,DS ,Harvest Moon Colobocle Station for Girls ,30619, 326,GBA ,Beet the Vandal Buster Buster's Road ,30612, 327,PS2 ,Tales of Symphonia (PlayStation2 the Best) ,30563, 328,PS2 ,King of Fighters NEOWAVE ,30305, 329,PS2 ,Fire Pro Returns ,30277, 330,PS2 ,Eureka Seven TR1 The New Wave ,30265, 331,PSP ,Soukyuu no Fafner ,30172, 332,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.39 The Boku no Machizukuri ,29197,140955 333,DS ,Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Symphony ,29118, 334,PSP ,Sangokushi V ,28818, 335,PSP ,Me and My Katamari ,28632, 336,PS2 ,Killer7 ,28583, 337,PS2 ,King of Fighters '94 RE-BOUT ,28482, 338,PS2 ,FIFA Total Football 2 ,28296,84371 339,PS2 ,Bokura no Kazoku ,28043, 340,GBA ,Detective Conan Detective Conan: Atasuki no Monument ,27944, 341,PS2 ,NBA Live 2005 ,27718,67834 342,DS ,Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow ,27702, 343,DS ,Ganbare Goemon ,27685, 344,PS2 ,Sanyou Pachinko Paradise 11 ,27503, 345,PS2 ,Need For Speed Underground 2 (EA BEST HITS) ,27267, 346,PS2 ,G1 Jockey 4 ,27157, 347,PS2 ,J League Winning Eleven 8 ,27053,105091 348,GC ,Mario Kart Double Dash!! ,26823,825894 349,PS ,Valkyrie Profile (PSoneBooks) ,26716, 350,PS2 ,Capcom Fighting Jam ,26444,56524 351,PS2 ,DCFS Da Capo Fall Seasons ,26373, 352,PS2 ,Mai-HiME: Unmei no Keitouju ,25794, 353,PS2 ,Beatmania IIDX 9th style ,25786, 354,PS2 ,Final Fantasy X/X-2 (Ultimate Hits) ,25784, 355,PS2 ,Shinki Gensou: Spectral Souls II ,25744, 356,DS ,Hamtarou Nazo Nazo Q Kumo no Ue no? ,25723, 357,PS2 ,Taito Memories Vol. 1 ,25636, 358,DS ,Where Do Babies Come From? ,25423, 359,PS2 ,Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance ,25281,47993 360,PSP ,Armored Core Formula Front ,25118,45561 361,PS2 ,Lupin the 3rd Columbus' Legacy ,24958,69720 362,PS2 ,Wizardry X: Academy of Frontier ,24784, 363,PS2 ,Memories Off #5 ,24740, 364,DS ,Lunar Genesis ,24673, 365,PSP ,Heaven's Gate ,24402, 366,PS2 ,Bomberman Land 3 ,24255, 367,PS2 ,Need For Speed Most Wanted ,24157, 368,PS2 ,Zoids Infinity ,24072, 369,PSP ,Shinten Makai: GOCIV Another Side ,24067, 370,PS ,Final Fantasy VII International (PSoneBooks) ,23725,140623 371,GBA ,Kessakusen! Ganbare Goemon 1+2 ,23616, 372,PSP ,Breath of Fire III ,23448, 373,PS2 ,Eien no Aseria ,23444, 374,PS2 ,Yoshitsuneki ,23440, 375,PS2 ,Spectral Force Chronicle ,23383, 376,PS2 ,Space Battleship Yamato: Ankoku Seidan Teikoku no Gyakushuu ,23274, 377,PS2 ,Gakuen Heaven Okawari! ,23249, 378,DS ,Electroplankton ,23159, 379,PS2 ,Shinseiki GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity 2 ,22973, 380,PS2 ,ONE PIECE Pirates Carnival ,22918, 381,PSP ,Twelve ,22860, 382,GBA ,ONE PIECE Dragon Dream ,22841, 383,PS2 ,Def Jam Fight For New York ,22807, 384,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.78 THE Uchuu Daisensou ,22803, 385,PS2 ,Final Fantasy X-2 (Ultimate Hits) ,22776, 386,GC ,Super Robot Wars GC ,22744,69769 387,PS2 ,Kamen Rider Hibiki Oni ,22605, 388,DS ,Spiderman 2 ,22588, 389,PSP ,Lumines ,22516,37349 390,PSP ,Princess Crown ,22466, 391,PSP ,Wipeout Pure ,22455, 392,GBA ,Screw Breaker ,22346, 393,GBA ,Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2 ,22286,365456 394,PSP ,Metal Gear Acid 2 ,22234, 395,PS2 ,Red Dead Revolver ,22182, 396,DS ,Yakuman DS,22129, 397,PS2 ,NARUTO-Narumet Hero 2 ,21880,403157 398,PSP ,Vampire Chronicle: The Chaos Tower ,21866,38576 399,PS2 ,D1 Grand Prix 2005 ,21785, 400,PSP ,Ghost in the Shell STAND ALONE COMPLEX,21753, 401,GBA ,Yugioh Duel Monsters Beginner's Pack 2005 ,21561, 402,PS2 ,Viewtiful Joe 2 ,21483,34477 403,PS2 ,Metal Gear Solid 2 (Konami Collection) ,21403,37595 404,GC ,Gundam: Gundam vs Z Gundam ,21384,56581 405,PS2 ,Zoids Tactics ,21235, 406,PS2 ,Beatmania IIDX 10th style ,21102, 407,GC ,NBA Street V3 ,20991, 408,PS2 ,Sengoku Musou Moushouden ,20849,376225 409,PS2 ,Shinseiki Yuusha Taisen ,20838, 410,GBA ,Legendz: Sign of Necrom ,20820, 411,360 ,Perfect Dark Zero ,20760, 412,PS2 ,Keroro Gunsou: Meromero Battle Royale ,20545, 413,GC ,Gashbell!! Yuujou Tag Battle 2 ,20513, 414,PS2 ,Kamen Rider Blade ,20512,66643 415,PS2 ,Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ ,20470, 416,PS2 ,Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ,20335,42831 417,GBA ,B-Legend! Battle Bidaman ,20267, 418,DS ,Mr. Driller Drill Spirits ,20214,38966 419,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.76 THE Hanasou Eigo no Tabi ,20202, 420,GBA ,Cinnamon: Dream Adventure ,20151,35182 421,PS2 ,World Soccer Winning Eleven 8 ,20083,1059585 422,PS2 ,Jissen Pachinko Hisshouhou! CR Hokuto no Ken ,20071, 423,PS2 ,Lego Star Wars ,20068, 424,PS2 ,Taito Memories Vol 2 ,19980, 425,GBA ,Korokke! Great Jikuu no Boukensha ,19903,64715 426,PS2 ,Ichigo 100% Strawberry Diary ,19885, 427,PS2 ,Growlanser IV Return ,19885, 428,PS2 ,Memories Off After Rain Vol.111 ,19812, 429,PSP ,Ape Escape Academy 2 ,19789, 430,PS2 ,Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers ,19632, 431,PS2 ,River King: A Wonderful Journey ,19573, 432,DS ,SIMPLE DS Series Vol.3 THE Mushitori Oukoku ,19375, 433,DS ,True Swing Golf ,19369, 434,PS2 ,Elemental Gelade ,19324, 435,GBA ,Duel Monsters 3 ,19315,42096 436,PS2 ,Memories Off After Rain Vol.2 ,19162, 437,PS2 ,SHADOW OF ROMA ,19137, 438,DS ,ZOO KEEPER ,18931,34075 439,GBA ,Gashbell!! Electric Shock of Friendship ,18930, 440,PSP ,Densha de GO! Tokyo Kyuukou Hen ,18553, 441,PS2 ,Full Metal Alchemist 2 ,18450,148823 442,PS2 ,Heavy Metal Thunder ,18443, 443,PSP ,Burnout Legends ,18421, 444,PS2 ,Ghost Recon 2 ,18388, 445,PS2 ,Puyo Puyo Fever 2 ,18300, 446,GC ,Jikkyou Powerful Pro Basebell 11 ,18194,33505 447,PS2 ,Shoujo Yoshitsuneden 2: Kiza wo Koeru Chigiri ,18097, 448,PS2 ,Tekken 5 (PlayStation2 the Best) ,17727, 449,PS2 ,Yoshitsune Eiyuuden Shura ,17685, 450,PS2 ,Winning Eleven Tactics ,17607,45336 451,PS2 ,Prince of Tennis: Prince of The School Festival ,17597, 452,PS2 ,Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 ,17416,51217 453,PS2 ,Jipangu ,17263, 454,GBA ,Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 1 ,17166, 455,PS2 ,Armored Core Formula Front ,17117, 456,PS2 ,Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol.17 Phantasy Star Generation 2 ,17108, 457,PSP ,Ridge Racer (PSP the Best) ,17040, 458,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Ultimate Vol.21 Kenka Joutou! Yankee Banchou ,16954,44240 459,DS ,Mangaka Debut Monogatari DS ,16924, 460,PS2 ,Sentou Kokka Kai: New Operations ,16852, 461,PSP ,Formula One 2005 Portable ,16821, 462,PS2 ,GOKUJO SEITOKAI ,16782, 463,PS2 ,K-1 WORLD GP 2005 ,16760, 464,PS2 ,Gashbell!! Gekitou! Saikyou no Mamonotachi ,16745,47878 465,PS2 ,Burnout 3 Takedown (EA BEST HITS) ,16645, 466,PSP ,Moji Pittan (PSP the Best) ,16584, 467,PS2 ,Crash Bandicoot 5 ,16565,38643 468,PS2 ,Garou MARK OF THE WOLVES ,16560, 469,DS ,Korokke! DS ,16545, 470,PS2 ,Futakoi: Koi to Mizugi no Survival ,16454, 471,GBA ,Hamtarou Ham Ham Sports ,16446,108221 472,PS2 ,Sakigake!! Otokojuku ,16418, 473,PS2 ,GANTZ ,16383, 474,PS2 ,Boukoku no Aegis 2035 -Warship Gunner ,16303, 475,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.88 THE Mini Suke Police ,16201, 476,PS2 ,WRC4 ,16168, 477,PS2 ,Memories Off After Rain Vol.3 ,16133, 478,GC ,Zoids FUll Metal Crash ,16063, 479,PS2 ,Taiko no Tatsujin TAIKO DRUM MASTER ,16054, 480,PS2 ,SIMPLE2000 Series Vol.70 THE Kanshikikan ,15999, 481,DS ,Tantei Kibukawa Ryosuke Jikentan ,15974, 482,PS2 ,Baldr Force EXE ,15939, 483,PS2 ,Shinten Makai: Generation of Chaos V ,15928, 484,PS2 ,Top wo Nerae ,15900, 485,PS2 ,Harvest Moon: Wonderful Life (PlayStation2 the Best) ,15867, 486,PS2 ,Space Battleship Yamato: Nijyuu Ginga no Houkai ,15860, 487,PS2 ,Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shoujo to Machinegun ,15854, 488,GBA ,Super Donkey Kong 2 ,15754,103780 489,PS2 ,Slotter UP Core 7 ,15700, 490,GC ,Digimon World X ,15673, 491,PS2 ,Slotter UP Core 6 ,15630, 492,PS2 ,MotoGP4 ,15578, 493,PS2 ,The Rumble Fish ,15545, 494,PS2 ,Tekken 4 (PlayStation2 the Best) ,15482,26172 495,PS2 ,FIFA Street ,15481, 496,PS2 ,Rasetsu Alternative ,15433, 497,PS2 ,EyeToy: Play ,15395,176804 498,PSP ,Rockman DASH2 Episode 2 ,15309, 499,DS ,Pac n' Roll ,15268, 500,PS2 ,Tsukiyoni Saraba,15244, category:famitsu